lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki
Welcome to the Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki This is a wiki for the mobile game Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! made for and by fans. It is currently a work in progress, so feel free to create and edit pages. What is Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen!? Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! is a mobile game created by Elex. The premise of the game is to style the main character Nikki and challenge NPCs and players alike in style duels, where the participant with the best and most relevant fashion sense wins! EVENTS August 28 2017 - Wonderful Holidays Suit will be FREE via login event until September 6th. ''' '''August 31 2017 - Music event "December Troupe" starts. Will last 5 days. Three new beautiful suits to be gained: "Sky Capriccio", "Clarinet Concerto" and "Monochrome Symphony". Background Plot In the year 672 of New Era, the Great Stylist and King Sayet passed away. Leaving 3 great legacies behind. For these treasures, nations were on the verge of war. Finally, reason prevail and people decide to use styling contest to determine the ownership. The contest was held in Roertedam, a city on the border of Apple Federtaion and Pigeon Kingdom. So many stylists, designers, and models step onto the stage to show their best that the match lasts as long as 9 days, the intensity was beyond imagination. The contest was known as the "Nine-Day War". And, all of the famous competitors back then didn't laugh the last laugh. Only two new stars won the final prize--young Princess Elle of Pigeon Kingdom and an anonymous girl with pink hair. Only in her 16, Princess Elle won herself 2 legacy works of the three and thus the name "The Goddess Reborn". And the girl with pink hair, who called herself "Housewife L", went away like vanishing into thin air with the last relic. Year 676 of New Era, 20-year-old Elle assumed the throne started renowned age of "Iron Blood Reign". A group of 10 elite stylists called Iron Rose was organized by Queen Elle to seize precious clothes parts across the whole land... One day, Queen Nanari of Lilith Kingdom somehow summoned Nikki to this Miraland, hoping her to shift the course of this land's fate. Chapters Act 1 Arriving the Wheat Field Act 2 Fairy Tale World Lilith Act 3 'Witch and Star Sea' Act 4 The Tea Party Act 5 Mutated Tea Party Act 6 Flower Field Encounter Act 7 Celestial Pavilion Act 8 Mysterious Moonlit City Act 9 Styling Contest Prelude Wardrobe Gallery Suits * 7 Nations ** Apple ** Lilith ** Cloud ** Pigeon ** North ** Wasteland ** Ruin * Festivals * Troupe * 4 Seasons * Stars * Happiness [[Hairs|'Hairs']] [[Dresses|'Dresses']] [[Coats|'Coats']] [[Tops|'Tops']] [[Bottoms|'Bottoms']] [[Hoisery|'Hosiery']] [[Shoes|'Shoes']] [[Accessories|'Accessories']] * Headwear * Earrings * Necklaces * Bracelets * Handheld * Waist [[Specials|'Specials']] * Face * Brooch * Tattoos * Wings * Tails * Foreground * Background * Head Ornaments * Ground * Skin Makeup Store * Special * Rare * Hair * Dress * Coat * Top * Bottoms * Hosiery * Shoes * Accessories * Makeup Mystery House * Room of Mystery * Room of Fantasy * Porch of Misty * Corridor of Clock * The Exchange Stylist Arena * Exchange Recipe Workshop * Customization * Crafting * Evolution * Decompose Achievements * My Growth * Collection * Journey * Styling Contest Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse